


I'm Yours

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom Vesemir, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Jaskier has been denied for 3 days and only wants to please Vesemir.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	I'm Yours

"Don't swallow."

Vesemir smiled gently, stroking through Jaskier's hair.

"I know you like the taste. This isn't a treat for you, this is about being able to sit still."

Jaskier made a noise like a choked cry, his eyes starting to water. He was desperate. He hadn't been able to last through any of these patience games, and he was adamant he'd do this one. He was spoiled. Used to using a combination of his eyes and filthy words to talk his way into getting what he wanted. But Vesemir could see past the bratty little games. He wasn't so movable. Between this and 3 days of begging to cum, Jaskier was about to pass out.

"Easy, precious. Don't hurt yourself. You'll get your reward soon."

Vesemir pulled Jaskier off his cock slightly when the bard started to zone out. Leaning forward with his jaw slack made it easy for him to accidentally take Vesemir's cock down his throat where he wanted it to be. The look on his face that Vesemir knew well as please, Sir, but not yet.

It was twenty more minutes before Vesemir pulled Jaskier's head back by the hair, his mouth almost locked open from being in that position so long. He whined instantly from the loss in his mouth with spit wet lips. Vesemir wiped his chin with his fingers before pushing in back onto his tongue. Jaskier lapped it up instantly, the comforting taste of his doms pre cum surprising him.

"My good, patient boy. Does your jaw hurt, little dove?"

Jaskier nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he sucked furiously on the fingers in his mouth. Vesemir leaned down, removing his fingers to rub and kiss at Jaskier's jaw.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you."

Three days of begging. Three days of whining. Three days of doing everything but stomp his foot on the ground in a tantrum. But when Vesemir finally asked him, pushing his leg between Jaskier's thighs to let him rut against his leg like an untrained animal;

"Do you want your reward now?"

Jaskier realised this was what he wanted. What he needed. To be absolutely denied to the point where every tiny touch of his dom felt like a gift he'd earned though total submission of his needs. To constantly have a reminder that he ached for him and only Vesemir had the control to do anything to help.

He'd never experienced real submission before. And it felt like another plane of blissful existence.

"It's up to you, Sir. I'm yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Hailhailsatan


End file.
